The Project
by SydT99
Summary: Ally Dawson is a junior in High School along with football player Austin Moon. Austin And Ally dont get along, so what happens when a science teacher pairs them up for a science project? Will they ever get along? Or Will they Hate each other through the whole project?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's Pov.**

_School._

The one place where I hate going every single day. Of course, I love doing the work and stuff, its just I hate the popular kids who bully me. Especially one particular football player, Austin Moon. He's been bullying me ever since we got into high-school. It's our Junior year and I'm done with his crap. The sad thing to is that we used to be best friends in elementary and middle school. Well that was before popularity got into the way of our Friendship. Besides that, I met my best friend Trish was here for me when I was at my worst.

" Ally?" my dad, Lester Dawson, called me from downstairs dragging me out of my thoughts.

" Yeah dad?" I replied running down the stairs seeing my dad with bags. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain.

" Honey I'm going to store convention for a week, I'm trusting you to be here by your self without a baby-sitter. So don't let me down. You can also have Trish over if you want only with her parents permission's first." My father explained

" Oh okay Dad. Yeah I'll be fine, you have fun okay?" I said giving him a hug.

" I will Ally, please try to have fun at school today." He said returning the hug.

" Yeah dad. I'll try." I sighed.

" Thank you. Well I'm gonna head out already, I'll see you in one week. Bye Ally." My dad waved walking out the door.

" Bye dad." I waved back.

I walked back up to my room, and grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I quickly grabbed an apple and ran out the door heading to school.

_**~At School~**_

" Hey Ally!" Trish yelled at me walking over to my locker.

I sighed," Trish you don't have to yell I'm literally right here."

Trish laughed, " I know its just fun to do that. So what are you doing after school today?"

" Well nothing much really. My dad's out of town so I cant really do anything." I said closing my locker and heading over to history class.

" Really? left again? Wow aren't you sad that he's always leaving home alone?" Trish asked.

" Sort of, but he's happy and that's all that matters." I said accidentally bumping into the one and only Austin Moon.

" Well, well, well. Look who it is..Ms. Ally Dawson. How are you princess?" Austin Smirked.

I rolled my eyes," Leave me alone Austin, I don't feel like dealing with you today."

" Oh come on, I just asked you a simple question." Austin said still smirking.

" You want an answer?! Im fine, OKAY?" I yelled pushing pass him.

" See was that so hard princess?" I heard Austin say as I walked further away from him.

" Gosh what a dick," Trish says.

" Trish!" I bursted out laughing.

" What? Its true." Trish laughs.

"You know what you're right." I laughed.

Let's just hope Austin doesn't bother me all day today.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I'm Currently in English class, and im dreading to go to next period which is science. I heard that my science teacher Ms. Rodriguez is pairing us up for this project that we have to do on the elements of the periodic table. The only reason Im dreading it, is because Austin is in that class with me and I have a small chance to be paired up with him.

Before I had any chance of writing down notes, the bell rang signaling us to go to our next class. I got up and grabbed my stuff and walked slowly to class. I passed by Austin on the way over there sucking faces with the one and only cassidy. I rolled my eyes at them and made my way to class. Once I got there I sat down in my seat which is in the front of the class, because mostly the loud kids sit far back away from the teacher. I was getting my stuff ready when I felt someone tap my desk. I looked up to see Austin looking at me.

" What do you want Austin?" I asked annoyed looking down back at my stuff.

" You." Austin said simply.

I scoffed, " Are you being serious right now? I literally just saw you and cassidy making out in the hall."

" So?" Austin smirked.

" Leave me alone Austin." I said disgusted.

" Sure thing princess." He said walking away.

" I have a name you know.." I mumbled.

" What was that princess? I couldn't hear you." Austin said smiling.

" I said I have a name you know." I said a little bit louder.

" Oh I know, but I like calling you princess." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him and waited for class to begin.

" Okay Class, so Today is the day where I pair you up for the project." said. " So lets get started, shall we?"

" When you guys hear your name, please get with your partner." She said grabbing her clipboard. " Jerid and Lilly, Lindsey and Shane, Max and Sabrina, Lisa and Drew, Maycie and Max, And Last but not least Austin and Ally. Have fun with your project guys." Ms. Rodriguez said walking back to her desk.

I groaned, " Are you serious?!" I threw my hands in the air.

" Hey partner." Austin said walking over to me.

" Hey." I frowned.

" I can't believe we're partners." He said.

" Yeah me neither.." I mumbled.

" Its gonna be a pleasure working with you princess." He said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, " The faster we do this, the less time I spend time with you. So lets pick a element and get this over with so I never have to speak with you ever again."

" I agree." Austin frowned.

" So how should we do this? Its due in like 2 weeks." I asked not meeting eye contact.

" Well you could come over to my house tomorrow and we could start then." He said smirking.

" In your dreams, we'll meet up in the library tomorrow after school at 5." I said writing down notes.

" Okay if that's what you want." Austin said.

"I do, so which element?" I asked.

" I dont know." Austin exclaimed.

" What about Titanium?" I suggested.

" Yeah whatever." Austin rolled his eyes.

" Okay Titanium it is." I mumbled writing it down.

" Are we done here." Austin asked annoyed.

" Yes." I said.

" Great cause I got to go text my girlfriend." Austin said.

" Be my pleasure," I said showing him the way to his seat.

Austin got up and whispered in my ear, " See you tomorrow princess." Then walked away.

I rolled my eyes, " This is gonna be a long project." I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day- Ally's POV

" So who's your partner in class?" Trish asked.

" Ugh it's Austin Moon." I rolled my eyes.

" Are you serious?" Trish asked laughing.

I frowned, " It's not funny, and yes. Its gonna be torture."

" Wow, good luck, but hey I got a new job at Frizzy's Fun House, so I'll catch you up later okay?" Trish said closing her locker door.

" Yeah sure, I have plans anyway. Austin and I are meeting up at the library to do this stupid project." I sighed turning around.

" I'm really sorry about that Ally. Call or text me if anything goes bad okay?" Trish said giving me a quick hug.

" Yeah will do, see you tomorrow." I said returning the hug.

After Trish left I began to make my way to the library. I noticed I was 2 hours early then what I told Austin to meet me here, so I decided to study for a major test that I was taking tomorrow. I took out my history textbook along with my review sheet with a pencil and started studying until Austin came.

I was deep in thought when I heard a voice say " What's up babe?"

I looked up to see Austin staring at me smirking. " Don't call me that." I said looking back down at my textbook.

" Why babe?" Austin asked sitting next to me putting an arm around me.

" Because I don't like it. What happened on calling me 'princess'?" I asked scooting away from him.

" I'm in a different mood today." He shrugged.

" That's nice to know. Are you ready to do this stupid project?" I asked putting away my history textbook.

" Not really, but I guess." Austin said.

" Okay lets get started then." I sighed.

" So firstly we need to research on the element that we chose.." I trailed off grabbing my science notes.

" Actually can we not do this today." Austin groaned.

" Then why did you say you wanted to start today?" I asked frustrated.

" I dont know, I wanted to mess with you." Austin looked at me.

" Okay then. Since we're not gonna do anything, I might as well leave." I said gathering my stuff and began walking away from Austin.

" Wait!" Austin ran after me.

" What?" I turned around annoyed.

" Don't you need a ride princess?" He asked.

" Oh so we're back at princess, and no I think I will be fine walking home." I said walking away.

" Ally.. Its late. Just let me take you home." Austin sighed.

" So you do know my name." I said crossing my arms. " Whatever I guess." I said.

" Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come?" Austin smirked.

" Im coming." I mumbled walking towards Austin.

Austin and I finally reached his car which was on the other side of the campus.

" Why is your car on the other side of campus?" I asked getting in the car.

" Reasons." Austin said looking out the window.

" Okay, didnt want to know anyways." I mumbled.

" So tell me about yourself partner" Austin said breaking the silence.

I laughed, " You really wanna know stuff about me? Are you forgetting that we used to be friends awhile ago?"

" That was 3 years ago, times have changed." Austin pointed out.

" Well I still have stage fright, I hate school now, and yeah not much has change." I said.

" Whoa whoa whoa.. Ally Dawson Hates school?" Austin asked surprised.

" Yeah, you should've figured that out." I said.

" Well I didn't. Why?" He asked.

I laughed, " Are you being serious right now? You and your 'friends' are the reason that I hate school."

" I am?" Austin asked.

" Oh my god, you're being so stupid right now. Of course you are! And you know why? Because you've bullied me since we got into high-school. You dumped me for the popular kids which hurted me the most. Also knowing that your old best friend bullies you for no reason at all kills me." I said with tears in my eyes.

" Ally.." Austin trailed off.

" Just don't Austin." I yelled crossing my arms.

" I was just gonna say that we're here." Austin softly mumbled.

I looked outside the window to see that we are here. " Have you been stalking me?" I angrily asked.

" No, I haven't. I live down the street and I see you sometimes come out of this place." Austin said.

" Yeah sure whatever. Thanks for the ride Austin." I said getting out.

Before I closed the door I thought I heard Austin say 'Im sorry', but I'm choosing not to believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

I was laying in my bed listening to music when I heard the doorbell ring._"Weird I wasn't expecting anyone tonight?"_ I thought. I quickly ran down the stairs and slowly opened the door to find Austin with pizza and movies.

" Austin what are you doing here?" I asked him.

" Ally, I felt bad about what happened earlier, so come to make it up to you I brought dinner." Austin shyly smiled.

"Austin.." I trailed off.

" Please Ally? I'm not gonna make fun of you tonight." Austin re-assured me.

" Fine." I gave up letting him inside.

" Thanks Alls." He smiled coming inside and setting the pizza down on the coffee table in the living room.

" Alls?" I asked.

" Well yeah, you hated it when I called you princess or babe so I came up with another nickname that actually has your name in it." He shrugged sitting down.

" Okay..." I trailed sitting down on the sofa.

I looked at Austin who was shifting around under my gaze making the air between us awkward. I decided to speak up because I couldn't stand it anymore. " Soo since your here do you wanna work on the project?" I asked.

" That's not really I had in mind but if you want to we can." Austin slightly smiled.

" Okay, I cant take it anymore! Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked.

" Ally I thought about what you said earlier in the car, and it sort of came to my attention that I've been kind of a jerk to you?" Austin replied.

" Kind of?" I scoffed crossing my arms.

" Okay! Big jerk!" Austin said throwing his hands in the air.

" I'm still not sure why you came over.." I mumbled.

" I told you earlier, I felt bad, why can't you see that?" Austin groaned in frustration.

" Because Austin, you ignored me for the past 3 years! You never came to talk to me to see how I was or anything, all you cared about was yourself. And the fact that you bullied me just to see me miserable." I sniffled with tears brimming out of my eyes. " I-I think you should leave.."

" Ally..." Austin sighed. " Please let me explain."

I nodded slowly left and right and while looking down twiddling my thumbs.

" Please.." He begged.

I sighed, " whatever you have 5 minutes."

" Thank you." Austin mumbled. " Before I tell you this, promise me you won't tell anybody not even trish."

" I promise." I said.

" Okay, so on the first day of school after I dropped you off at your first class, a pair of jocks came up to me and ask if I wanted to join them on the team. Of course I said 'why not' because it wouldve been fun. But when I went to practice the next day the whole team cornered me in the locker team and they told me not to hang out with you. And you know I told them no because you were my best friend. But they told me if I ever talked to you in a friendly manner they would hurt you.." Austin's voice cracked. " See Ally I still care about you, even if I don't show it."

" Austin I didn't know.. Im sorry..." I began.

" No Ally." He interrupted me. " Im sorry for causing you so much pain."

Thats it. I got up from where I was sitting and made my way over to Austin who was staring at me and gently embraced him into a hug. He quickly put his arms around me and softly kept saying, " I'm sorry." I leaned back and looked into his eyes and said, " Austin stop, its okay. Im not gonna forgive right away, but thank you for telling me the truth.

Austin sighed, " Thanks alls."

"_What am I gonna do with him?" I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's Pov.

" Austin we should start working on the project.." I quietly said still embraced in Austin's arms.

" Ally, I don't wanna let go just yet." He sighed. " I spent 3 years trying to remember what your hugs felt like, and now I do. They're comforting."

I smiled then quickly frowned when school came into my mind. " Austin what about school? We can't be friends at school. What will your 'friends' say?"

Austin sighed, " Yeah I know Ally. We're just gonna have to pretend that we don't know each other. But you do realize that I'm gonna have to still bully you right?"

" Yeah I kind of figured..But I'm not gonna like it.." I trailed off.

" Ally just remember whatever I do or say, it doesn't mean anything. I promise." Austin said tightening his arms around me.

" I believe you Austin." I smiled. " As much as I love hugging you, I can't breathe" I started laughing causing Austin to laugh as well.

Austin let go of me and stood up. I looked up at him in confusion and he swiftly held out his hand. I got up from the couch and gently took his hand. " Austin where are we going?" I asked.

" Well I was thinking about going to get frozen yogurt?" He said hopefully.

" And you want me to go with you?" I asked as we walked outside of my house.

" No I wanted you to drop me off.." He said sarcastically. " Of course I want you to come with me."

" Oh, then yeah sure." I said awkwardly. _Curse my awkwardness._

" Come on, Im driving." He said walking to his car that was parked in front of my house.

" Nice car." I smirked at him getting in the car.

" Thanks, she's my baby." Austin smiled at me while turning the ignition on.

" Oh you're baby." I laughed.

" Yeah," he smiled shyly. " By the way you shouldn't be laughing, I believe you have a certain journal that you call baby?"

" Shut up." I mumbled.

" That's what I thought." Austin smiled driving to yogurt zone. (A/N I do not own the name of 'Yogurt zone.' It's an actual frozen yogurt shop where I live.)

" Soo Austin.." I said breaking the silence. " What have you been doing for the past 3 years besides bulling people."

Austin looked at me with sadness. " You know why I had to do it."

" Austin I was playing.." I said.

" well for your information I havent been doing much. I've been trying to get through school, and I'm trying to pursue my music career a little bit more." Austin admitted.

" Wait music?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, it gets my mind off things sometimes." Austin said sheeply.

" What do you do?" I say curiously.

" Well I play the guitar and the drums... and I can sing." Austin said.

" Really?" I said surprised.

" Yeah, why are you surprised?" he looked at me.

" I didnt peg you to have a musical bone in your body." I slightly laughed.

" Oh really quiz me." He smirked.

" I believe you Austin, Im not gonna quiz you." I laughed.

" Good. Because we're here." He said stopping the car.

"_Lets hope this goes alright,"I thought._


	6. Chapter 6

" So what have you been up to?" Austin asked as he sat down with both of our frozen yogurts.

" Well.." I thought. " I've been trying to get through school, and that's basically it. You haven't missed much." I gave him a small smile.

" Boo." He gave me a two thumbs down. "I know you've been doing something else besides school. Enlighten me." He said digging into his yogurt.

" Okay, well you know how you brought up music earlier?" I asked. " Well I do the same." I admitted.

" Wait really?" Austin asked shocked.

"Really." I nodded my head looking at my yogurt.

" What do you do?" Austin asked curiously.

" Um well I write songs, I play the piano, and I can play guitar." I shrugged at him.

" Ally.. That's- that's amazing!" Austin exclaimed. " Why didn't you tell me before?"

" Do you really want me to answer that?" I sheepishly frowned at him. " Besides I didn't think it matter. It's just a hobby." I said picking at my yogurt.

Austin nodded, " No Ally it's not just a hobby, you can go far with this!"

"Austin I-" I said looking up.

"Well..well..well. Isn't it miss ally dorkson." Dallas says walking towards us. " Say Moon what are you doing here with this nerd?"

" We got paired up to do a science project." Austin hissed. " What are you doing here anyways? You don't even like frozen yogurt."

" Im here with my girlfriend Brooke." Dallas says looking at me. I turned my head towards Austin with fear in my eyes.

" Awww." Dallas says leaning in " Does Dorkson have a crush on Moon."

" I- I." I stuttered.

" Even if she did Dallas I don't date nerds like her." He says with a pang of guilt in his voice.

Dallas looks at both Austin and I and starts cracking up, " Guys I was just playing with both ya. " he smacks Austin's back. " But that's nice to know you don't nerds." He laughs. " Anyways I got to go, Kira is waiting for me." He smiles walking away.

"Ally I-" Austin says.

" No," I say holding up a hand. " It's fine, I get it." I think for a moment. " Austin can I ask you a question?"

" Sure anything," he says leaning forward.

"Do you think I'm a nerd?" I nervously asked playing with my fingers.

" Ally," Austin sighed looking away.

" So you do think I'm a nerd." I said sadly.

" No Ally that's not what I meant!" Austin exclaimed. " I mean sure all you care about is school and doing your work. But that doesn't mean you're a nerd."

I nodded. I looked up to him with a sad smile, " I would like to go home please."

" Ally.." Austin said. " I'm sorry."

" Like I said Austin, It's fine." I said getting up. I started walking to his car when I heard Austin mumble, " You're not a nerd because I do have feelings for you." I looked over to him.

" I heard that you know." I said staring at him in the eye.

" I wanted you to" he said getting in the car.

" Austin," I sighed. " Look you're a great guy, but I think we should just be friends." I felt a teardrop running down my face. " I don't want you're friends ganging up on me, just because you like me."

" I get it Ally." Austin said coldly starting the car.

" Please don't be mad at me," I whispered looking out the window.

Austin sighed, " I'm not." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly. " ready to go home?" He asked softly.

I looked at him with a small smile on my face. " I'm ready."


End file.
